


...The More They Remain The Same

by Telesilla



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-08
Updated: 2002-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description of a photo: From the bridge of a Federation starship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...The More They Remain The Same

Lt. Kenobi, chief pilot of the _USS Coruscant_ works at his station as the great Galaxy class starship cruises at Warp 5. His graceful fingers move carefully as he guides the ship through space, keeping her on course in spite of the navigational hazards caused by a nearby nebula. His eyes never leave his board and even his body language shows his extreme concentration on his task.

Captain Jinn sits comfortably in his command chair, running over the schedule of the upcoming trade negotiations with the Ferengi. He's dealt with the latinum hungry Daimon Nek before and he's not looking forward to repeating the experience. Without seeming to stare he lets his gaze rest on the slim red and black clad back of his pilot. He allows himself only the briefest of glances and then turns to the padd in his hand, the other hand rubbing his beard as he considers the negotiation schedule yet again.

After all, Starfleet captains don't ogle their lovers while on duty.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah you read that summay correctly. Nostalgia struck me and this is the result.


End file.
